La mort et le télépathe
by Lily In The Woods
Summary: Elle ne voit pas. Elle ne peut pas, c'est trop dangereux. Il ne marche pas. Il ne peut plus. Ils sont mutants. Il peut l'aider. Elle a besoin d'aide.
Hello! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction, sur les X-men, cette fois! J'espère que celle-là, je la mènerai à bien! Allez, enjoy!

Naokii

* * *

Charles Xavier soupira. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il avait ouvert son école pour jeunes mutants. Beaucoup de jeunes gens l'avaient intégrée, et tout semblaitce dérouler à merveille. Seulement, tous n'adhéraient pas à ces idées pacifistes et trop de mutants avaient décidé de rejoindre Eric, mieux connu sous le nom de Magnéto, son ancien associé et ami, qui souhaitait et affirmait la supériorité des mutants. Et qui risquait de les entraîner dans une guerre à l'issue tragique si personne ne l'arrêtait avant. Des éclats de voix venant du hall d'entrée le firent sursauter. Reconnaissant la voix de Hank, qui pourtant ne haussait que très rarement le ton, le professeur X se dirigea vers la sources des cris.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez censés aider les mutant! vociféra une voix masculine.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici! hurla Hank, en retour. Tu as refusé notre aide il y a trois ans, c'est trop tard.

\- Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour elle! tonna l'autre voix.

Charles s'avança discrètement afin de voir qui était l'interlocuteur du Fauve et surtout, qui il désignait. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnut Logan, plus connu sous le pseudonyme de Wolverine. Hank avait raison: Logan les avait repoussés, Eric et lui, quelques années auparavant, lorsqu'ils cherchaient des mutant pour arrêter Shaw. Derrière lui, se trouvait une jeune femme cramponnée à son bras, les jambes flageolantes. Charles dut admettre bien malgré lui qu'elle était jolie. Du moins, il devinait qu'elle était jolie puisqu'une sorte de bandage noir lui cachait les yeux. Elle avait des longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant parsemés de mèches noires dont les boucles épaisses venaient encadrer un visage étonnamment rond en comparaison à la maigreur de son corps. Fou de rage, Logan passa brusquement un bras autour des épaules frêles de la jeune femme et las erra contre lui. Ce simple geste sembla les calmer tous les deux.

\- Allez-vous en, maugréa Hank. Le professeur n'a pas besoin de fauteurs de troubles comme toi, Logan.

\- Puisque je te dis que…, hurla Wolverine.

\- S'il vous plaît, le coupa la jeune femme d'une voix anormalement rauque, je suis désolée de m'imposer de la sorte, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'une aide que Logan ne peut pas m'apporter. Désolée, Logan, murmura-t-elle à l'attention de ce dernier.

Celui-ci marmonna un "C'est pas grave" sans cesser d'assassiner Hank des yeux. La scène aurait pu être comique aux yeux du professeur si la jeune femme n'avait pas eu l'air aussi terrorisé. Charles eut pitié d'elle.

\- Je vais vous aider, intervint-il, coupant court à une potentielle bagarre entre les deux autres hommes.

Les trois autres sursautèrent et la jeune femme se blottit davantage contre Wolverine, cherchant d'où provenait cette voix, cette fois franchement paniquée.

\- Logan, murmura-t-elle de sa voix rauque et usée, qui est-ce?

Sous les yeux étonnés de Hank et de Charles, Logan déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne de la jeune femme. Jamais le professeur et son assistant n'avaient vu Wolverine faire preuve d'autant de tendresse à l'égard d'une personne. C'était pour le moins… surprenant.

\- Du calme, ma puce, lui chuchota-t-il, c'est le professeur Xavier.

Ce dernier s'approcha du duo avec un sourire bienveillant tandis que la petite rousse se redressait, tendue à l'extrême, trahissant de la sorte sa nervosité grandissante.

\- Logan m'a assuré que vous pourriez me venir en aide, commença la jeune femme, hésitante. Est-ce vrai?

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai! explosa Hank. N'insultez pas le professeur!

Charles sourit de plus belle devant le dévouement de son ami. Logan, lui, semblait prêt à bondir à la gorge du Fauve pour lui régler son compte. Le bleuté avait plutôt intérêt à se calmer s'il ne voulait pas finir en viande hachée.

\- Désolée, murmura la petite rousse, plus tremblante que jamais.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, lui dit gentiment Charles. Si nous allions continuer cette conversation dans le salon plutôt que de rester dans ce vestibule froid et austère?

Le professeur n'attendit pas de réponse pour se diriger vers le salon le plus proche, bientôt suivi par Hank puis par Logan qui venait de mettre la jeune femme sur son dos. Charles sourit en entendant les protestations étouffées de celle-ci et les grognements de Wolverine et songea qu'ils formaient un duo très touchant, tous les deux.

À peine furent-ils arrivés dans l'immense pièce qui servait de salon que Logan jeta son fardeau remuant sur un fauteuil en lui sommant de ne plus bouger et de lui laisser prendre les choses en mains. La jeune femme fut forcée d'obéir mais se renfrogna en maugréant quelques insanités à propos des hommes et de leur ridicule besoin de virilité. Les deux autres pouffèrent sous le regard assassin de Wolverine dont la crédibilité venait de baisser d'un coup.

\- Bien, commença le professeur, et si vous débutiez en nous donnant votre prénom, mademoiselle?

La jolie rousse sursauta et retrouva immédiatement son sérieux. Elle hésita, ne sachant vers où se tourner pour répondre. Pris d'un élan de compassion, Logan tourna délicatement la tête de sa protégée vers le professeur X. elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

\- Rhapsody, murmura-t-elle, je me nomme Rhapsody.

Charles hocha la tête, pourtant conscient qu'elle ne le voyait pas.

\- Et vous êtes une mutante, éructa-t-il.

\- Que de perspicacité, marmonna Wolverine.

\- Logan! le reprit Rhapsody. Si tu veux prendre les choses en mains, tu devrais commencer par être poli.

Hank ricana, savourant l'idée d'enfin voir le taciturne Wolverine se faire remettre à sa place.

\- Racontez-moi tout, intervint Charles afin d'éviter un autre incident diplomatique. Depuis le début.

\- Le début de son histoire à elle, je le connais que dans les grandes lignes, maugréa Logan, et j'vous le raconterai pas. Mais j'ai trouvé Rhapsody quand elle avait quatorze ans. En fait, j'l'ai croisée par hasard dans une ruelle sombre d'Edimbourg. Elle hurlait à la mort, le visage ensanglanté et entourée de cadavres. Ils étaient cinq. Tous des hommes. Elle se couvrait les yeux, en me criant de ne pas m'approcher, qu'elle était dangereuse. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'elle était mutante.

Charles et Hank glissèrent un regard étonné vers ce petit bout de femme recroquevillé au fond du fauteuil.

\- Et tu l'as recueillie après, devina Hank.

\- Bingo, le poilu.

Fasciné, Charles s'approcha, aussi lentement et silencieusement que possible que lui permettait son fauteuil roulant, de la jeune femme et lui prit délicatement les mains. Rhapsody se tendit et le professeur se mit à tracer de petits cercles sur le dos de sa main afin de la rassurer.

\- Quel âge avez-vous, Rhapsody? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Vingt-trois ans.

\- Et quelle est cette mutation qui vous effraie à ce point?

La jeune femme déglutit avec difficulté, comme si cela lui coûtait de dévoiler son pouvoir.

\- Je peut tuer d'un simple regard. Littéralement. Je suis incapable de regarder qui que ce soit sans provoquer l'arrêt immédiat de son cœur. J'ai faillit tuer Logan, il y a deux jours, parce que mon bandeau est tombé alors qu'on chahutait. C'est pour ça que je suis venue vous voir. Sur ces bon conseils, ajouta-t-elle en tentant de désigner Wolverine de la tête.

\- Je vois. Vous avez bien fait.

Charles caressa doucement la joue de Rhapsody, tentant de la détendre un petit peu. La jeune femme frémit mais se détendit bien vite sous cette caresse pleine de tendresse. Cet homme était peut-être son sauveur.

\- Je t'aiderai, murmura Charles, captivé par la jeune femme assise face à lui. Je t'en fais le serment.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle et Logan étaient arrivés au manoir, Rhapsody sourit. C'était un sourire timide et hésitant, le sourire de quelqu'un qui a souffert, mais pourtant plein de bienveillance et aussi pur que du cristal. Charles songea que sans cet immonde bandage qui lui masquait les yeux, la jeune femme serait sûrement très jolie. Et alors, face à ce petit sourire, face à cette jeune femme désespérée et dont le courage était pourtant indéniable, il comprit cette tendresse sans faille que semblait lui porter Wolverine. Oui. Il la protègerait et l'aiderait.


End file.
